fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
CrissColfer - Happy New Year! ♥
thumb|302px Hey ♥ Hier ein kleiner Os von mir zu CrissColfer/ Dris ♥ Ich schreibe hier wie sie Silvester/ Neujahr erleben könnten :) Viel Spaß! :) LG Verri ♥ Happy New Year, my Honey! ♥ *Darren* "Chris?" Keine Antwort. Er brauchte schon wieder so ewig. "Chris?", versuchte ich es nochmal. Wir würden wieder zu spät kommen. Ich lief die Treppe von unserem gemeinsamen Haus nach oben und sah nach wo er ist. Als letztes blieb ich in unserem Schlafzimmer stehen indem er auch nicht war. Es gab nur noch eins. Das Bad, darauf hätte ich aber auch schon vorher kommen können. Ich wollte grade reinkommen, als er auch schon die Tür aufmachte. Er sah mich verwirrt an. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich hab dich ein paar Mal gerufen, wir sind spät dran." "Oh. Tut mir Leid, ich hab dich nicht gehört." Er lächelte mich mit meinem so geliebten schiefen Lächeln an. "Schon okay, aber wir sollten gehen." "Gleich...", murmelte er. Dann trat er einen Schritt vorwärts und legte die Arme um meinen Hals und küsste mich. Ich erwiederte etwas überrascht. Wenn Chris so anfing konnte es noch Stunden dauern bis ich mich von ihm lösen konnte. "Chris, wir müssen gehen...", flüsterte ich noch immer an seinen Lippen, es klang auch nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Langsam löste er dann den Kuss und nahm meine Hand. "Na gut, dann komm." Leise flüsterte er noch in mein Ohr: "Wir haben nachher noch genügend Zeit." Diese Worte jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken... *2 Stunden später* Ausnahmsweise waren nicht alle betrunken wie sonst. Anscheinend wollten alle mit einer Erinnerung ins neue Jahr starten. War ja auch nicht schlecht so. Ich war gerade an der Bar an der man sich heute selbstbedienen konnte, weil keiner von uns Lust hatte den Barkeeper zu machen, jeder tanzte oder redete. Die Glee - Partys waren einfach die besten. Jeder war mit jedem befreundet, uns ging selten der Redestoff aus und wir stritten uns so gut wie nie. So wie mein Leben im Moment war, war es einfach perfekt. Die besten Freunde die ich mir je hätte wünschen können und den wunderbarsten Freund auf Erden. Chris und ich waren jetzt schon fast 2 Jahre zusammen. Und glücklicher mit ihm denn je. Ich wollte ihn nie verlieren, aber so wie das im Moment aussah würde ich das auch nie. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen als jemand von hinten seine Arme um mich schlang. "Hey", flüsterte die engelsgleiche Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um. "Hallo. Ich dachte du wolltest tanzen?" "Aber nicht ohne dich." Ich stellte mein Bier auf den Tresen und ging mit Chris auf die Tanzfläche. Gerade als wir kamen fing ein langsames Lied an, ich zog ihn nah zu mir heran. Langsam schaukelten wir hin und her und sahen uns in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich", sagte er. Es gab nur eine wahre Antwort. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Mittlerweile waren wir alle hinaus auf die große Terasse gegangen. Es waren nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zu Mitternacht. Cory und Mark standen vorne und bereiteten die Raketen vor, die sie bald anzünden würden. Der Rest stand in einer Reihe, Arm in Arm, und wartete das es soweit war. Und schon begannen wir: "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!!!!!!!!" Alle riefen dureinander. Cory und Mark begannen die Raketen und was weiß ich noch alles anzuzünden. Ich drehte mich grinsend zu Chris um und küsste ihn. "Frohes neues Jahr!" Alle sahen zu dem wunderschönen Feuerwerk hoch in den Himmel. Erst nach einer Stunde gingen unsere Vorräte zu Neige und auch die Nachbaren und Leute in unserem Umfelt hatten aufgehört. Jetzt war der Himmel tiefblau und übersäht mit Sternen. Einfach bezaubernd. Lea fing ganz in Glee Manier an zu singen, worauf alle sogleich mit einstimmten. We are Young. Ich wusste nicht woher Dianna sie auf einmal herhatte, doch sie lief durch die Reihe und drückte jedem ein großes Licht in die Hand, so eins das wenn man es anzündete hoch in den Himmel steigen würde. Am Ende unseres Songs taten das auch alle. Einfach perfekt. Alle waren gerade vertieft in den wunderschönen Anblick der sich uns bot, doch ich hatte nur Augen für meinen Freund, der mich auch gerade ansah. "Ich liebe dich." "Das hast du doch vorhin schon gesagt", meinte ich schmunzelnt obwohl ich es liebte wenn er es sagte. "Schon, aber das war das erste Mal in diesen Jahr; Honey." "Stimmt, indem Fall, Ich liebe dich auch." Wieder vereinten sich unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss. "Ich wünsch dir auch ein frohen Jahr, Baby." Kürzer als gedacht, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem :) Danke fürs lesen ♥ Eure Verri :) ♥ Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast